


Noah and Max

by soopernacherul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soopernacherul/pseuds/soopernacherul





	1. Broken Bones

**Noah**

_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on_."

        My favorite quote suddenly lost all its meaning. Robert Frost's words didn't seem to mean as much to me anymore. Tears clouded my vision and I dropped my heavy crutches to the ground, which made a loud crash as they came in contact with the floor.

 

        I balanced on one leg and ripped the small piece of paper off the wall and watched as it slowly sink down. Gravity, hesitating. Time slowing down.

 

        Not all of the quote was ripped off. The corner parts were still sealed to the wall, but it bothered me too much to be affected by it.

 

        Still standing on my left foot I hopped over to bed and sat down. I swung my heavy cast over. With only one name written down on it:  **Max** **♥**

 

        Robert Frost was wrong. Life won't wait for anyone.

 

        Life will not go on.


	2. Boy Next Door

**Max**

_A couple of months earlier..._

        "That's cheating!" Ronnie, my little sister, exclaims pointing her free finger at me. 

  
        "Nope! It's called bending rules creatively," I reply with a smirk on my face, obviously proud at my little victory. 

  
        "Rematch!" She declares. 

  
        "Fine but prepare to lose." 

  
        "1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a thumb war. 5, 6, 7, 8, try to keep your thumb straight!" We both chant in sync. I stare into her wide, brown, childlike, eyes as she stares into my blue ones. Neither of us breaking contact. 

  
        We both wiggle our thumbs aggressively. This is a battle I don't plan to lose. 

  
        "Bunny hole!" I stick my thumb in my fist. "Extra finger!" I call out releasing my second finger and pinning down her thumb with it. 

  
        She gasps in horror, as she was just defeated. "THATS-YOU JUST BROKE SO MANY RULES!"

  
        "The rules don't apply to me for I am a king!"

  
        "You are most definitely  _not_  a king, Max! You are a 17 year old peasant!" 

        "And you are a 13 year old brat!" I retort. Ronnie balls her hand into a rage fist and shakes it at my face. Like an old woman cursing a child when their ball rolled into her yard. 

  
        "Veronica Rooters, put that sinful gesture down at once!" She stands up from her chair making her way over to me. I have to admit, she can be scary when she wants to be scary. 

  
        "Oh, you are going to get it for cheating, you little-" 

  
        "Then you're going to have to catch me!" I interrupt her with a sing-song voice. 

  
        She chases me all around the house until I finally take a break for it, running out the front door. 

  
        I stop in my tracks surprised at what I see. A moving truck is parked right where Mrs. O'Neils car is supposed to go. 

  
        Ronnie jumps onto my back piggyback style, "Aha! I got you." 

  
        Thrown off guard and forgetting about our childish game I ask, "Who's moving into the O'Neil place?" 

  
         "I don't know some family I guess," she shrugs, starting to fan herself. "Dang, it sure is hot, I'm going inside. You coming?" 

  
        I wave her off. "Yeah I'll be in a second I just want to see who they are and welcome them to the neighborhood," I say a little too cheerfully for my liking. 

  
        "Alright Max," She skips inside closing the door behind her. 

  
        I check my outfit as I walk down the steps. Just regular sports clothes that will have to do for today. After all it's only the neighbors. So I kick up the soccer ball, catching it in the air, and tuck it under my right arm and make my way over.


	3. Blended

**Noah**

        After my room was finally set up. Furniture in. Wifi set up. There was one thing I still had to do. 

  
        I take my sheet of paper with my favorite quote printed on it. The font is small and old-fashion looking. Like I typed it on a type-writer. 

  
        I place it on my wall, to the left of my bed frame and tape the corners. I take a step back from the wall, admiring it making sure it was completely even, and no bumps.

   
        Suddenly, my doorbell rung. I feel a little awkward answering the door because my parents were out looking around the town. I don't feel like meeting new people and getting used to the town. But I know I have to walk down those stairs and put a smile on my face. 

  
        I look through the peep-hole and I am surprised when I don't see a 30 year old man wanting to talk about our lord and savior Jesus. What I see is a very tall, fit, curly blond haired boy. His hair isn't as short as mine but it looks like he recently got it trimmed down. 

  
        Then I look down at his hands. To make sure he didn't have a murder weapon or anything sharp. He doesn't have a murder weapon, but he is holding a ball under his right arm. He isn't going to ask me to play, right? Oh please don't. I can't sport for my life.

  
        I slowly open the door and put a toothy-smile on my lips, "Oh um hello."

  
        He seems like the confident type but it seems the moment he saw me he lost all of it. I can't help but look down at my clothes. Nothing attractive whatsoever. It was whatever was comfortable for a 4 hour drive and whatever I didn't pack up in my boxes.  _Oh god, I really hope there isn't something on my face too._

  
        "Hi, yeah um- hello," He stumbles like he isn't sure what to say. He points a thumb over his shoulder gesturing to the street, "I saw the moving truck outside so I'm guessing you used the truck to move?" 

  
        I can't be more awkward. "I-I think so. I  _hope_  so," I say fiddling with the hem of my shirt that I know does not go with my shorts. 

  
        He sighs, relaxing his face into a smile, and asks me, "Do you maybe want to walk around town with me? I can show you the turf around here." 

  
        I match the smile on his face, "Yeah that sounds chill." I stretch out my arm out of the door way and simply say, "I'm Noah." 

  
        He accepts my hand and shakes it softly. "Max."


	4. Bound

**Max**

 

        I'm really not much of the sightseeing type. There's really not much to see in South Garden. Same old houses, same old schools, same old parks, and same old shops in the downtown area. When you live an hour out of NYC, you basically grow up there. It's not as magical as people who are aspiring stars, dream it to be. You become aware of all the strange smells and people that live there, and the worst part is that you grow accustom to them. It's the same thing with South Garden, but maybe worse. 

 

        "So it's cool that we live less than 2 minutes from downtown right?" I announce trying to make conversation. We don't get a lot of new kids around here so it would be good that he would make one friend to fall back on when Alec and his clan get to him. 

 

        "Yeah actually it is really convenient." I didn't notice before but under his quiet voice he had a faint lisp. Though I'd never admit out loud that I guess it is really appealing to a straight guy too. And if you listened even closer he had some kind of accent which is unrecognizable to me. 

 

        "Woah dude, you have an accent, where are you even from!" I exclaim. Okay I might be a little too excited about this. But a foreign friend? I can check that off my bucket list. Ok my bucketlist actually said, _Date a foreign girl (flings count!)_ , but close enough. 

 

        "I'm actually from Ohio," He says with a smile. I didn't think people from Ohio had accent's but if they did, it definitely wasn't that. He continues, "but I'm trilingual. I've lived in Luxembourg for a about 6 years, and then this small city in Greece for a 4 more. And then I moved right back to Ohio." 

 

        "Dude, that's so cool. I'm failing French and I can barley speak English properly. I've only lived in one house my entire life." 

 

        He looked down at the concrete of the sidewalk and nervously rubbed his left arm. "You know I can always help you with your French. You know because I'm fluent," He offered.

 

        "Really?" 

 

        "Vraiment."

 

        "Again, I'm failing so I got no idea what you just said," I say. After that we walk all the way to downtown taking the long way for touring purposes. This new grilled cheese place opened and I'm not hesitating to drag him in there.

 

        "Alright so we can both agree that this was the best damned grilled cheese I've ever had in my life, and you are definitely taking me back here again?" Noah's question sounded more like a demand. I nod taking the last bite of my sandwich, looking him head in the eye. I took note of his brown eyes that shined like gold when the sunlight hit them. We are sitting right by a window so half his face is illuminated. "Ok now that we are on the same page, I'm paying next time 'cause I feel bad," He adds.

 

        We talk for what felt like hours which was weird because I am the talker of the family and I've never talked this much in my life. 

 

        As we departed into our separate homes with a wave goodbye I mentally gave myself a note to cross off something else in my bucket-list when I get to my room.

 

~~_Make a best-friend._ ~~

 

 


End file.
